While applicant has listed a number of prior art patents cited by applicant as relevant to this invention, the following are the only patents known by applicant at the time of filing this application and believed to be pertinent to the claims hereof:
W. E. Powers U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,324
H. Worth et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,309
T. P. Jakubowski U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,765
Calumet Brochure U.S. 5M 1-79
While teaching piston expulsion of semi-solid contents from a cylindrical container the above patents do not employ the specifically claimed structural elements, their operating interrelationships in combination with the claimed form of an audible signaling metering means.